Always a team 2: The Mystery of Greenhills Hotel!
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: The Majestics are back & were supposed to head for a hotel… when Gustav made a wrong turn, thus, sent them somewhere unexpected. To top it all of, Gustav disappears & leaves them there for the whole night. Will Johnny’s squirrelophobia be gone?
1. Let’s make a few sacrifices!

**Title: **Always a team 2: The Mystery of Greenhills Hotel!

**Chapter: **1- Let's make a few sacrifices, then we can show him our plan!

**Genre(s):** Humor/Horror/Suspense/Angst/Drama (Wow! ^_^ That's a LOT!)

**Character Pairings: **A little bit of Angst/Drama on Oliver and Johnny in the latter part.****

**Summary:** The Majestics were supposed to head for a hotel… when Gustav made a wrong turn and thus, sent them somewhere unexpected. To top it all of, Gustav disappears and leaves them there for the whole night. Will Johnny's squirrel-ophobia be gone? ^_^ R&R!

**A/N: **Okay… so I changed the title! ^_^ I had a good plan and it suddenly popped into my mind! ^_^ Well, here it is… the sequel to "**Always a team!**"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It was raining… the heavy downpour of the rain was making a terrible noise around McGregor mansion. But then, one boy slept soundly… or should I say, noisily… as his snores echoed through the whole room.

3 shadows suddenly appeared in the midst of the room. Johnny winced a little and fiddled his nose but then, continues to sleep. Slowly, the figures came closer. And closer. And closer. They were facing Johnny so close that you could barely hear anything by Johnny's snores.

Johnny moved and slowly opened his eyes. Seeing the horror in front of him, thunder suddenly struck and light emitted inside his room, having face-to-face with his enemy.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

A squirrel stuff toy.

"Did you see the look in Johnny's face?" Enrique snorted when they ran out of Johnny's room. "Yeah! It was like 'Mommy! Mommy! Help!' Hahahahaha!" Oliver laughed. "I can't believe he's still afraid of a squirrel!" Robert can't help but laugh at the fact.

"I'M REALLY GONNA KILL YOU, GUYS!" Johnny screamed as he took the squirrel stuff toy by the neck and threw it hard on the ground, landing on his 3 friends' feet.

"How dare you!" he raged in anger as he huffed and heaved. "Oh no! He's about to explode!" Enrique yelped while laughing. "RUN!" Oliver called as they ran around the whole mansion. Johnny chasing from behind…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The next day was a perfect day for Johnny. He had a sunglass on while enjoying the sun's rays… he was laying on the grass with his arms on the back of his head. Slowly, he took out a small bell from his vest pocket. "Ding! Ding! Ding!" It rang and came 3 of his 'butlers'.

"Would you please get me some Ala mode, Jurgen?" he said snobbishly. Robert grunted and gritted his teeth as he held out his fist. "And oh! Make it chocolate!" he said. "And… make it snappy!"

"Damn you, McGregor!" he cursed under his breath. "And Jan Carlo, can you massage my feet? I feel a little bit stressed today!" Johnny said. "What! I'm NOT massaging your feet, Johnny!" Enrique yelled. Oliver gave Enrique a 'just-do-it' look. "Alright, fine!"

"And Polanski… you may massage my back!" Oliver sighed and followed politely without saying a word. "Ah! This is the life!" Johnny said happily.

"Why are we doing this again?" Enrique sighed.

Well… allow me to explain. This happened last night…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_"Ha! I finally caught you, Oliver!" Johnny said grabbing Oliver by his back collar. "Ah! Help me, Enrique!" Oliver called as he reached out. "Oliver!" Enrique ran back to pull his best friend from the squirrel-ophobic boy._

_"Wrong thing you did there, Jan Carlo!" Johnny grabbed Enrique by the arm. "Hey! You have a firm grip, you know! Let go!" Enrique complained as he struggled to break free._

Johnny walked into an empty room. He threw both Enrique and Oliver locked the door from the outside. "Hey! Let us out, Johnny!" Enrique yelled from inside. "No. Way." Johnny said. "This is not funny, Johnny! Open the door, NOW!" Oliver demanded.

_"No can do, Oliver!" He said simply and put the key on his pocket. "I need to catch the last rat…"_

_~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~_

_"Well… that was pretty easy!" Johnny sighed as he shoved Robert to Enrique and Oliver. "Hey!" Robert yelped as he rubbed his head. "Johnny, you're the most uncouth person I've ever met!" Robert cursed. "Oh? And I thought it was Tyson!" Johnny chuckled._

_"Look! I'm doing this for one purpose!"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm here to invite you to a party in Greenhills Hotel tomorrow night! My father is having a business meeting and he doesn't want us to be left alone in the house…"_

_"That was it? You dragged us into a room and locked us in just to say that?" Enrique blurted. "That's so uncouth of you!" Enrique said and he and Oliver started giggling. "Shut up!" Johnny yelled. Robert cleared his throat and both Enrique and Oliver looked at him._

_"Sorry, Robert…" Enrique apologized._

_"That's not the main purpose, Jan Carlo! My point is, I don't want you stalking up to me again about that stupid squirrel!" Johnny yelled._

_"Don't say that, Johnny!" Oliver teased. "Don't be mad at Mr. Squirrely Wuirrely…" Oliver held out the stuffed squirrel he gave Johnny. "Oliver!" Johnny gritted his teeth. "Follow anything I say… or else!"_

_"Or else, what?" Robert threatened bravely. "I'll have Salamulyon chop off your bit beasts' heads!" Johnny pointed out with his beyblade._

_"Right… sure… we believe you…" Enrique sighed bravely. "Oh do you…" Johnny grinned evilly._

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Robert grunted when he handed the Ala mode to Johnny. Enrique, Oliver and Robert huddled together and started planning something out. "It's okay, Robert! Let's have a few more sacrifices and then we can show him our plan!" Enrique whispered. "Alright, alright!" Robert sighed.

What do you think is the plan of these Troublemaker Trios? Find out in the next conclusion of "**Always a team 2: The Haunted House!**"

~ To be continued ~__


	2. Let's get out of here!

**Title: **Always a team 2: The Mystery of Greenhills Hotel!

**Chapter: **2- Let's just get out of here, okay?

**Genre(s):** Humor/Horror/Suspense/Angst/Drama (Wow! ^_^ That's a LOT!)

**Character Pairings:** A little bit of Angst/Drama on Oliver and Johnny in the latter part.

**Summary:** The Majestics were supposed to head for a hotel… when Gustav made a wrong turn and thus, sent them somewhere unexpected. To top it all of, Gustav disappears and leaves them there for the whole night. Will Johnny's squirrel-ophobia be gone? ^_^ R&R!

**A/N: **Hey! Welcome once again, **starwolf**,** Christina**! ^_^Hey there **Viper**! ^_^ Glad you could join us! Well, I'm glad you liked this fic! ^_^ So, here it is! Chapter 2!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Gustav is coming over to pick us up…" Robert announced as they grabbed their suitcases. "Last time we went to the woods, we got ourselves into a lot of trouble… now, we're heading to a hotel! I hope we don't get ourselves into trouble this time!" Johnny said out loud.

Oliver looked at him anxiously then looked away.

_'Oops…' _Johnny thought as he noticed Oliver's reaction. He was about to talk to him when Enrique cut him off. "Alright! Is everybody ready?" Enrique asked with a hyperactive tone.

"Yeah…" Oliver answered softly but clearly and slipped inside the limousine.

_'Damn it, Johnny! Why do you have to open your big fat mouth?' _Johnny thought as he got inside the limousine as well. Robert was right in the passenger's seat; Enrique, Oliver and Johnny were all at the back. Enrique was at the middle while both Johnny and Oliver were at the side.

Johnny glanced over Oliver as he looked at the green-haired boy's sad expression. _Say something, Jonathan!_ He thought. "Umm… Uhh… Olive-" he stuttered.

"What's wrong, McGregor?" Robert asked from the front. "Um… what I mean is… Olive… 's just that… err…" Johnny blurted.

"What about 'olives'?" Enrique asked with a puzzled look. "Oh! What I meant is… There are great Olives in Greenhills Hotel! I'm sure you'll love them!" Johnny excused. '_Olives?'_

Everybody sweat dropped (including Gustav) as the rest of the Majestics looked at Johnny weirdly. "What the heck are you talking about?" Enrique exclaimed. "Nothing!" he said quickly with a nervous tone on his voice.

"I'm just nervous!" he reasoned out. "Whatever…" Enrique said calmly forgetting about what happened. _'Jonathan, that's the lamest excuse I've ever heard!' _Johnny thought to himself.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Are we there yet?" Oliver complained a few moments later. "I never recognized this place before!" Johnny said. "Gustav, are you sure you made the right turn?" Robert asked. "Yes, Master Robert! I followed the map as it lead me to!" Gustav answered politely.

"Let me see that map!" Enrique pulled the map from Gustav's grasp. "Can you understand this, Gustav?" Enrique exclaimed seeing the map as a very weird map indeed with few squiggly lines overlapping each other.

"Let ME see that!" Johnny grabbed it from Enrique. "Gustav!" Johnny softly said.

"Yes, Master Johnny?" Gustav replied.

"THIS IS THE WRONG MAP!" Johnny yelled. "HOW COULD YOU GET OURSELVES LOST?"

"Relax, Jonathan! We're not lost…" Robert said. "Don't call me 'Jonathan'!" Johnny argued. "I'm sure there's another path pointing to where we are really going!"

"Right…" Johnny sighed. "Don't be so impatient, Jonathan!" Oliver finally spoke to him. But then, he didn't get mad when Oliver called him 'Jonathan'! There was a few moment of pure silence as everyone ventured through the unknown path they were heading.

"Let's just get out of here, okay?" Johnny finally spoke; not knowing someone of some THING was watching them closely.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Slowly, Oliver fell asleep on Enrique's shoulder as Enrique's head lay on top Oliver's head, Johnny was sleeping with his hand on his forehead by the window, Robert and Gustav were still awake. It was a very long night… when suddenly.

"Huh? What's happening?" Robert asked Gustav.

The limousine broke down.

They got out of the limousine and Gustav took a look at the car's engines. "I can't believe this! We're stuck in some creepy place!" Johnny exclaimed. "Will you stop complaining, Johnny? I haven't heard anything come out of your mouth except a complaint!" Enrique scolded.

"Let's just walk back the way we came from… I'm sure we're not that far away!" Enrique said walking beside Oliver.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Johnny complained again as he followed Enrique and Oliver closely behind. "Robert, are you coming?" Johnny called.

"Yeah…" Robert looked around nervously. "W- where's Gustav?"

"Huh?" Johnny wondered as he helped Robert look for his butler. "Gustav? Gustav, where are you?" It wasn't like a question… it was more like an order!

"I think he went before us…" Enrique guessed. "He must've called for help!" Oliver agreed. "Well… I guess you're right! Let's go then!" Robert said as he took his backpack and left with the group.

They walked back to the path where they came from and slowly, the ruffling of the bushes can be heard as a glowing crimson eye peeked through the bushes.

What could that be? Is 'it' trying to capture the Majestics? And where is Gustav? Find out in the next conclusion of "**Always a team 2: The Haunted House!**"

~ To be continued ~


	3. AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

**Title: **Always a team 2: The Mystery of Greenhills Hotel!

**Chapter: **3- AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

**Genre(s):** Humor/Horror/Suspense/Angst/Drama (Wow! ^_^ That's a LOT!)

**Character Pairings:** A little bit of Angst/Drama on Oliver and Johnny in the latter part.

**Summary:** The Majestics were supposed to head for a hotel… when Gustav made a wrong turn and thus, sent them somewhere unexpected. To top it all of, Gustav disappears and leaves them there for the whole night. Will Johnny's squirrel-ophobia be gone? ^_^ R&R!

A/N: There's a midi for this in the latter part… (Maybe chapter 4 or 5) it's located in my bio. Check out the song and when I put this sign Ω the omega sign… then, start the midi! ^_^ It's going to be really spooky if you would hear that! ^_^ Hehehe… Continue reading! ^_^ 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Our friends journey through the road as they came upon a huge house. "Wow! That house is as big as ours!" Enrique gasped as the others stared at the spooky house with awe.

"L- looks d- deserted to me!" Johnny trembled as he hid behind Robert. "Let's go back!" "Wait, Johnny! This may be it…" Robert said.

"It? What do you mean?"

"Greenhills Hotel!" Robert answered. "No way! Father would never arrange a meeting in THIS spooky old place!" Johnny argued quickly. "Are you sure?" Enrique said as he wiped off the dust on the mailbox. And it read: 'GREENHILLS HOTEL'

"See?" Enrique said as he walked up to the porch of the house. "D- don't go in there!" Johnny said, frightened. "What? Are you afraid, McGregor?" Enrique said as he leaned his back on the front door. "It's not like this door is going to open by itself, you kno- AH!" Enrique exclaimed as he fell to the floor.

"Th- the door o- opened by it- itself!" Johnny trembled. "Alright! This is getting spooky!" Enrique rubbed his head as Oliver helped him to stand.

"HeLLO?" Oliver cupped his hands and yelled. 'HeLLO… HeLLO… -LLO… -LLO…' it echoed through the house. "Anybody HOME?" he said again. 'Anybody HOME… HOME… HOME…' it echoed again.

"I guess no one's here…" Oliver turned to his best friend. "I t- told you it was th- the wrong house! L- let's go back!" Johnny said as he pulled Robert's shirt. "And where are we going to go when we go back?" Robert asked. "I'm sure this is the place! You saw what's written on the mailbox, right?" Robert asked.

"Let's head further inside…" Robert said as he led the group.

Slowly, the wind blew stronger and something with a clear and white figure came from the corner and flew passed them. Their eyes widened in fear as they looked at each other. "Did- did you guys… see… that?" Johnny whispered. "I think… it was… a ghost!" Oliver whispered back.

"Let's… get out of here!" Enrique whispered to Robert. "Let's go!" Robert agreed and turned around. But then, the door disappeared!

"Oh no! What're we going to do now?" Johnny half-shouted. "Let's look for the backdoor!" Suddenly, the floor they were standing on opened up all of a sudden. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sending them plunging down to the bottom of the house.  
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The dripping of water echoed through the place as a certain redhead stirred and moaned. "Where the heck am I?" Johnny rubbed the back of his head. "Robert? Enrique? Oliver?" he asked as he stood up.

"Aw! I'm all wet!" he said as he noticed he was in some sort of sewer. "Why is there a sewer right under a hotel?" he asked himself as he shook his head in disbelief. He walked through the twists and turns of the sewers looking for his friends.

That's when; he noticed a figure with green hair standing further away from him. "Oliver?" he called. He started running to the boy, but then, as he ran closer… the boy went further away without moving an inch.

"Hey, Polanski! Wait up!" he said as he reached out his hand. With a blink of his eye, the boy disappeared. "What the-?" he gasped as he looked around for Oliver. "Okay… this is getting creepier… and creepier!" he said to himself.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It was a long walk… but then, Johnny managed to get out of the sewers and found himself in a hallway with numerous doors. _'I wonder which door will bring me out of here!' _He cursed. Suddenly, the wind blew stronger and stronger; he blocked his eyes from the wind and when he opened them again. He saw the same boy he saw in the sewers.

"Oliver! There you are! I finally found you!" he said as he approached Oliver. The green-haired boy didn't turn back to face him but continue to walk further away from Johnny, turning into a room filled with books and paintings. "Oliver…" he softly said.

"I know you're still mad at me from what I said… and… and… I want you to know that… that…" he paused. "I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry, Oliver!"

Silence.

"Oliver?"

Giggling and laughing. The boy laughed and laughed, the tone of evil in his voice. "Oliver?" Johnny gasped. "You humans are pathetic! You are all the same!" the boy said. "What- what do you mean?" Johnny blurted.

The boy turned around and as the moment Johnny saw his face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"That's Johnny!" Oliver exclaimed as he ran through the hallways. "Johnny! Johnny, where are you?" Oliver asked as he hastened his speed. He came across the room where Johnny's voice came from and slammed the door wide open.

"Johnny!"

Oliver found Johnny on the floor. He was crouching and he was trembling tremendously, he held his head with a firm grip and buried his face. "Johnny! Johnny, are you okay?" Oliver held the redhead by the shoulder. Oliver turned Johnny over and gasped when he saw Johnny's terrified look.

His eyes were widened with fear as sweat covered Johnny's face. "Johnny…"

"O- Oli- ver!" Johnny exclaimed as he buried his face on Oliver's chest. "What happened, Johnny?" Oliver asked him.

"The- boy… looked… you… face… so SCARY!" Johnny blurted and once again buried his face on Oliver's chest embracing him hardly.

"You're making no sense at all, Johnny!" Oliver said as he looked at the terrified boy's eyes. _'Never mind…' _He thought."Shh… it's okay… it's okay!" Oliver he rubbed Johnny's back. He looked around the room and found nothing suspicious.

What do you think Johnny saw? What was so scary about the face of the boy? Find out in the next conclusion of "**Always a team 2: The Mystery of Greenhills Hotel!**"

~ To be continued, of course! ~


	4. Oh my god!

**Title: **Always a team 2: The Mystery of Greenhills Hotel!

**Chapter: **4- Oh my god!

**Genre(s):** Humor/Horror/Suspense/Angst/Drama (Wow! ^_^ That's a LOT!)

**Character Pairings:** A little bit of Angst/Drama on Oliver and Johnny in the latter part.

**Summary:** The Majestics were supposed to head for a hotel… when Gustav made a wrong turn and thus, sent them somewhere unexpected. To top it all of, Gustav disappears and leaves them there for the whole night. Will Johnny's squirrel-ophobia be gone? ^_^ R&R!

**A/N: **Hey! Welcome back, guys! ^_^

**Christina**: You finally reviewed! ^_^ Well… do you really, really want to know the appearance of the boy? Well… keep on reading! ^_^

**Iluv**: Sadly, it's not a green-haired squirrel boy… ^_^ Hehehe…

**Starwolf**: Okay… I updated! ^_^

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ω (start the midi!)

Johnny was still trembling… he hugged himself even tighter as Oliver looked around the room. "There's nothing inside here but books, newspapers and paintings." Oliver concluded as he blew off some dust on some books.

He coughed as the dust went through his face. "O- Olive- er-?" Johnny whispered but Oliver didn't hear him. Oliver continued searching over the books. "O- Oliver?" Johnny raised his voice a little higher.

He didn't hear it.

"Oliv-" he said out loud. "Ah!" Oliver winced as he held his finger. Blood came out from it as he took his handkerchief and wiped the blood away. "What happened?" Johnny asked. "Oh! You've come back to your senses!" Oliver joked as he approached Johnny on the ground.

"What happened to your finger?" Johnny asked again. "Oh… I just cut myself…" Oliver answered as he looked at his finger. "Cut by a what? Paper cut?" Johnny asked as he stood up and went through the books Oliver checked.

"Holy!" Johnny exclaimed. Oliver went to the pile of books again and saw what he cut his finger. There was a small scalpel (an inch and a half in size) right on top of the book. "What the heck is it doing on top of the book?" Oliver asked.

Oliver took the book and started opening it. Inside, he saw a very old picture of a green-haired boy right on top of his father's shoulders and a woman with beautiful blonde hair holding the man's hand. "Eric and Martha Louise with only son, Eric Louise!" Oliver read out loud as he turned the picture over. "1953?"

"Hey, Johnny! Take a look at this kid! He kinda looks like me!" Oliver teased as he smiled and handed the picture to Johnny. The moment Johnny took it and saw it, he immediately gave it back to Oliver and started trembling again.

"Johnny? Johnny, what's wrong?" Oliver asked grabbing Johnny's shoulders. "He- he's… the… the…"

"The 'what', Johnny?" Oliver asked. "He's… the… the… boy… I saw… I saw… a while… ago!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"At least we didn't get separated, right?" Robert said as Enrique and him walked down the stairs. "I wonder what happened to Oliver and Johnny!" Enrique thought out loud.

"Don't worry! I'm sure both of them are together!" Robert said. "That's what I'm so worried about!" Enrique grinned. "Johnny is irresponsible and Oliver can't handle him!" They laughed and continued walking down the stairs.

"Well… we're back from where we started!" Robert changed the subject. When suddenly, a gust of wind blew in the window. And as if some voice suddenly became loud, they heard sniffing and crying and went to check it out.

Slowly, a figure came into their view and saw him sitting on one of the sofas. "Oliver?" Enrique asked as he saw the green hair on the boy's head. "That's Oliver!" Enrique pointed and the both of them ran to him.

"Oliver, we're so glad to see you!" Robert said, as he was about to lay a hand on Oliver's shoulder. But then, his hand passed through. "What the-" he gasped.

The boy turned around and like Johnny… "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Oliver came upon a newspaper. "May 6, 1950… it's the same day right now!" Oliver told Johnny as Johnny held Oliver's arm tighter.

"Why are you so afraid, Johnny?" Oliver asked. "I'm here, right! You don't have anything to be frightened about!" Oliver comforted as he gave Johnny one big smile.

Johnny looked at him for a moment then, looked away. "What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"I'm sorry, Oliver!" Johnny said softly. "Eh?" Oliver wondered.

"About what I said… when I said… I didn't want any trouble!" Johnny looked down. "I wasn't trying to insult you or anything!"

"I'm so sorry, Oliver!" Oliver looked at Johnny for a while and finally, reaching inside his backpack. He took out the squirrel stuff toy he gave Johnny and for once, Johnny didn't wince in fear.

"Say 'sorry' to Mr. Squirrely Wuirrely!" Oliver softly said. Johnny blinked and they both started laughing.

Oliver looked at the newspaper again. "MILLIONAIRE MR. AND MRS. LOUISE MURDERED! SON, ERIC LOUSIE, INHERITS ALL ASSETS!" Oliver read out loud. "I- I can't believe it…" Oliver gasped.

Oliver went through the newspaper more and read out the whole story, "Husband and Wife Millionaire, Mr. Erwin and Mrs. Martha, were found dead last night beside the lake. What happened to their bodies were indescribable… they had countless bruises, wounds and injuries in their bodies that not any normal human would survive by that state! Police had a thorough search for clues… but none were found as of yet!"

Oliver trembled as he read more. "Eric Louise, their son, is to inherit all their assets including their house and their company!"

And in the middle of the newspaper, was a picture of Eric and what seemed to be his butler, beside him. Eric had a sad face on this picture and so did the butler.

Oliver dropped the newspaper on the ground, but then, something popped out of the newspaper. He took it and looked at it.

"Oh my god!" Oliver gasped.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Robert and Enrique ran as fast as they could, throwing their hands on the air. "What was that thing?" Robert yelled.

"It was a monster!" Enrique yelled. "It was more of a monster!" Robert added. They came into a hallway but didn't stop running, until a door slowly opened and they screamed again.

Oh no! What do you think will happen? What did they see inside? And where the heck is Gustav? Find out in the next conclusion of "**Always a team 2: The Mystery of Greenhills Hotel!**"

~ To be continued, duh!!! ~


	5. Eric Louise

**Title: **Always a team 2: The Mystery of Greenhills Hotel!

**Chapter: **5- Eric Louise!

**Genre(s):** Humor/Horror/Suspense/Angst/Drama (Wow! ^_^ That's a LOT!)

**Character Pairings:** A little bit of Angst/Drama on Oliver and Johnny in the latter part.

**Summary:** The Majestics were supposed to head for a hotel… when Gustav made a wrong turn and thus, sent them somewhere unexpected. To top it all of, Gustav disappears and leaves them there for the whole night. Will Johnny's squirrel-ophobia be gone? ^_^ R&R!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Both Robert and Enrique slipped together and fell on their backs. "Ow!" Enrique winced in pain. "Hey, guys!" Oliver exclaimed when he and Johnny saw Robert and Enrique on the floor.

"Oliver!" Enrique exclaimed. "Jonathan!" Robert exclaimed as well. "Don't call me that, Robert!" Johnny complained. Robert nuzzled Johnny's hair and swung his arm around Johnny's neck. "Anyway, why were you guys running?" Johnny asked.

"There was this kid we saw! His… his face was… so… so… how should I say this?" Enrique stuttered.

"Scrambled?" Johnny said. "You saw him too?" Robert asked. "Yeah!" Johnny answered.

"I didn't!" Oliver cut them off while raising his hand. "I never saw him!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"He's right there!" Enrique pointed to the main hall where the ghostly figure sat in the sofa facing the fireplace. Johnny, Enrique and Robert hid behind Oliver as Oliver went forward to the boy.

Oliver walked to the boy bravely. He didn't move when the wind blew stronger again. "Eric? Eric Louise?" Oliver announced.

The boy flinched when he heard his name. "WHAT!" he screamed and the 3 'stooges' backed away leaving Oliver facing the back of the boy. "Eric, hi I'm Oliver! Oliver Polanski!" Oliver said.

"What do you want?" The boy yelled. "I… I want to be your friend… if that's okay with you!" Oliver stuttered. "Friends? You want to be friends?" the ghost stood up. Or should I say, flew up. "Who would want to be friends with this?" he yelled as he faced Oliver.

Johnny, Enrique and Robert started screaming again by the sight of the boy's face. But Oliver didn't. His face was (as Johnny says) scrambled. His left eye was inline with his nose. His right cheek had 3rd degree burns on it and his right side of the mouth was stitched.

Eric glared at Oliver evilly. But then, gasped when he saw tears on Oliver's eyes. "What have they done to you?" Oliver said.

"Shut up! You know nothing! You don't want to be my friend! You're just like them!" Eric yelled in front of Oliver's face. "Is there a reason why you shouldn't have friends just because of what happened to your face?" Oliver asked as he wiped his tears away.

"You fool!" Eric mocked as he turned to the fireplace again. Slowly, Oliver sat beside Eric and laid a hand on his shoulder. Miraculously, his hand didn't pass through Eric's ghost body. It just lay there as if Eric was a real human.

"I want to talk to you, Eric! Tell me what happened to you… I can help!" Oliver gave Eric a smile and it seemed that Eric trusted him. Oliver took out a paper from his pocket.

"I found this inside your library…" Oliver said as he handed out a paper to Eric.

_Oliver dropped the newspaper on the ground, but then, something popped out of the newspaper. He took it and looked at it._

_"Oh my god!" Oliver gasped._

_'ERIC LOUISE DIES INSIDE HIS HOUSE ON THE DAY IT WAS BEING BULDOZED!'_

"What happened? Can you please tell me?" Oliver asked politely. Eric sighed and started telling. "It was 5 days after my parents died… when my butler, Gaston, and me had a conversation!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_"Master Eric, wouldn't it be wise to have the house renovated into a hotel?" Gaston requested. "What are you saying, Gaston? This house was Father's and Mother's! We can't decide that on our own!" I yelled._

"I know, Master Eric! Don't take it too seriously… I was just thinking!" Gaston explained. "Then think no more, Gaston! Cause the only way it's gonna happen is in your dreams!" I yelled at his butler and left.

_~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~_

_The next day…_

_It was then when I was still inside my room… I was still asleep when I heard some sounds outside the house. When I got out of bed and went downstairs… there were already numerous bulldozers up front._

_"Gaston! What're you doing?" I raged as I saw him in one of the bulldozers. "Making my dream come true, Master Eric!" he said. "You said it yourself that it can only happen in my dream!" he laughed. "Now step aside and let us handle the work!"_

_"NO!" I yelled. I didn't budge from my position and guarded the house with my life. I knew I was going to die somehow… but then, I didn't care. All that was in my mind was to save my parent's house. My house. Our house._

_"Get away from there, Master Eric! Or you're going to die in there!" Gaston said. "Fine! Then I will die with my home!" I said and ran up to my room. Somehow, I was terrified by all the noises going on and our house was falling apart. But still, I kept it in mind that I will never give up! I held our family picture beside my heart and never let it go._

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Slowly, I felt myself go cold and the next thing I knew… I was in a place full of light." Eric said while closing his eyes and a teardrop stroll down from it.

"Is that the reason why there's Greenhills Hotel?" Johnny stepped up to us. "Yes… but this is not the real Greenhills Hotel!" Eric answered.

"It isn't?" Robert gasped. "No… this is Greenhills Hotel before I came back!" Eric explained.

"What do you mean, before you came back?" Oliver asked. "My soul cannot rest in peace, Oliver! I died in vain… I died without knowing the truth, without knowing what happened then to our home!" Eric answered sadly.

"Well… now that you already know what happened. Your soul can rest in peace, right?" Enrique asked. "It is not that easy… I came back to scare away the people living here! That's my main purpose! But then… when I've already done it… I wasn't able to go back! Instead, I was trapped in this house for 50 years!"

"50 years?" Johnny, Robert and Enrique half-shouted. "Greenhills Hotel was then shut down… and a new Greenhills Hotel came! I don't know why! Why can't I go back?" Eric yelled.

"You can't rest in peace… that's because…"

"You're selfish, Eric!" Oliver suddenly said, which left them staring at the angry Oliver.

What does Oliver mean? HELLO! Gustav is still missing! The Majestics totally forgot about him! ^_^ See you in the next conclusion of "**Always a team 2: The Mystery of Greenhills Hotel!**"

~ To be continued… the final episode! ~__


	6. Goodbye, Eric!

**Title: **Always a team 2: The Mystery of Greenhills Hotel!

**Chapter: **6- Goodbye, Eric!

**Genre(s):** Humor/Horror/Suspense/Angst/Drama (Wow! ^_^ That's a LOT!)

**Character Pairings:** A little bit of Angst/Drama on Oliver and Johnny in the latter part.

**Summary:** The Majestics were supposed to head for a hotel… when Gustav made a wrong turn and thus, sent them somewhere unexpected. To top it all of, Gustav disappears and leaves them there for the whole night. Will Johnny's squirrel-ophobia be gone? ^_^ R&R!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I'm what?" Eric asked angrily.

"You're very selfish!" Oliver pointed. "Gaston might've killed you and destroyed your life but that doesn't give you the excuse to hurt other people as well!"

"All you ever think about was your house! What can you do now? Are you going to spend another 50 years in your house? Haunting every person that comes here?" Oliver asked. "You might've had your house but you will never have true happiness!"

"Then what do you think I shall do, huh?" Eric screamed.

"Donate your house to charity! Help other people instead of scaring them away! There are other people that are homeless as well!" Oliver smiled. Eric looked at him evilly but then, smiled. "It may be hard for me to do it… but I'll try!"

Eric suddenly snapped his fingers and with a pop, Gustav appeared in a puff of smoke and landed on the floor. (Finally, Gustav came back! -_-) "Gustav!" Robert yelled as he allowed Gustav to stand up.

"I hated butlers 'till now…" Eric said. "I didn't hurt him… and I just wanted you to know…" Eric looked at Robert. "Butlers aren't just your mere servants… they're your friends…" Eric said. "I wished Gaston had been a friend to me…" Eric said sadly.

Eric closed his eyes and tears strolled down from it again. And as the tears touched his face, his bruises disappeared and it seemed that he was a handsome boy. He looked so much like Oliver!

"Eric!" Oliver exclaimed happily. Eric opened his eyes quickly and touched his face. "I… I can go back!" Eric smiled. "I can go back, Oliver! I can go back to Papa and Mama!" Eric smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Oliver!" Eric looked at Oliver for the last time. "I've waited for someone with a pure heart to finally understand how I feel… Thank you, my friend!"

Oliver walked to Eric and gave him the photo he found in the library. "I know you had treasured this and I know you still treasure it… I wanted you to see it for the last time!" Oliver said as tears started filling his eyes.

Eric took one last look at the picture and when he dropped it, it slowly burned and it turned into ashes. "It's time for me to go…" Eric said one last time and gave Oliver his best smile. "I'll never forget you, Oliver Polanski!"

"Neither will I, Eric Louise!" Oliver smiled back.

"Goodbye, Oliver!" With that, Eric started to fade into the light.

"Goodbye, Eric!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"It's good to have you back, Gustav!" Robert said as he patted Gustav's back. "Why? Did something happen, Master Robert?" Gustav asked.

"Never mind…" Robert shook his head. "Just… forget about it, Gustav! Let's just go home!" Robert said. "I guess we'll never see Eric once again, are we?" Johnny whispered to Oliver.

"I don't know, Johnny!" Oliver said as he looked outside the window. Suddenly, 3 figures became visible in his eyes as Erwin, Martha and Eric waved good-bye at Oliver as he smiled.

"I don't know…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Once again, it was raining… the heavy downpour of the rain was making a terrible noise around McGregor mansion. But then, one boy slept soundly… or should I say, noisily… as his snores echoed through the whole room.

3 shadows suddenly appeared in the midst of the room. Johnny winced a little and fiddled his nose but then, continues to sleep. Slowly, the figures came closer.

Closer.

And closer.

Johnny moved and slowly opened his eyes. Seeing the horror in front of him, thunder suddenly struck and light emitted inside his room, having face-to-face with his enemy.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

A squirrel stuff toy?

Nah!

A mask of a scrambled face.

This time, it was Oliver's plan was indeed put into action!

**~ The end ~**

"Yes! Our plan worked!" –Enrique

"We shouldn't have done that!" –Oliver

"Well… it was your plan, Oliver!" –Robert

"It was only a joke!" –Oliver

"OLIVER!!!!!!!!!!!" –Johnny

"Yipes!" –Oliver

"End the story! End the story!"- Oliver

**~ This is truly the end ~**

* Phew! *


End file.
